The Awakening
by Poison Dusk
Summary: My first fanfic. A short story about what happens when a boy uses Silver Wing to summon Lugia from the sea. Constructive criticism welcome.


Awakening, by CelestriaDarkStar  
  
A/N: This is my first FanFic, but flames are welcome (if you give resoning), any kinds of reviews are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
***  
  
Alone. That was the first thought that formed in my mind as I woke. Even without opening my eyes, my psychic senses could feel the absence of life around me.  
  
Carefully, I lifted an eyelid, then a second one and slowly took in my surroundings. The water that pressed in around me was an inky black, tinged midnight blue in the distance. I was deep in a cave in the depths of the ocean; I could feel my wingtips brushing the cold stone surrounding me.  
  
Cold, I thought. Everything was icy cold; the water, the cave and the few deep-sea plants that had grown along the cave mouth.  
  
Who or what was I? That was the question which rang through my mind. I could perhaps answer that, if I searched deep into my mind. I looked for the fragments of memory that would give me the answer I desired.  
  
I had no gender, I remembered. I was unique, immortal, alone. There was no one like me anywhere in the universe. I was Lugia, Guardian of the Seas. But why had I woken? I had been sleeping peacefully before, in the void of dreams, and from what I was slowly remembering, I would not wake unless summoned.  
  
I had to find out who or what had woken me, so I swam gracefully from the cave, and set out towards the surface of the ocean.  
  
The return of my memory was almost complete now, and I knew that few things could awaken me. When someone upset the balance of things on Earth, I would come to set things right, but it was not so now, the world was balanced at the moment. The other way was for a trainer to summon me with a Silver Wing, a feather from my body that had fallen at one of my other awakenings. The humans saw these as pretty treasures, but few realised their true purpose, thankfully.  
  
So a human had summoned me, in an attempt to capture me, perhaps. I felt a suppressed rage at this little creature's insolence. I used my powers to summon a great storm, and as I broke from the surface, I saw the human standing on the back of a Lapras.  
  
Lightening crashed around me, and rain fell, drenching the human boy. But he stood tall, and summoned a Feraligatr to fight me. My rage grew, and the waves doubled in height, great black walls collapsing near the boy and his Pokemon.  
  
"Feraligatr! Use your Blizzard attack!" he cried above the noise of the storm, waving the Silver Wing high above his head.  
  
I almost laughed, and casually batted the Blizzard away with a swipe of my immense wing. Lightning crashed from the storm at my command, and into the Feraligatr. But I did not kill it, only knock it out. It was not the Pokemon's fault it had been captured.  
  
The boy returned the unfortunate Feraligatr to its Pokeball, and then sent out a Raichu. It was a higher level than the previous Pokemon, somewhere in the fifties.  
  
Raichu! Thunder attack!" the boy commanded. I could not dodge the attack, there was too much water around me, and I lost some of my hit points. Not enough to make a difference, though. I sent a blast of my Psychic attack and knocked out the second Pokemon with ease. I was almost shocked by my own strength.  
  
Next, the boy tried throwing a Pokeball at me, and I used an Aeroblast to explode the loathsome thing. No mere human would capture me!  
  
Then, even through the wind and rain, I saw defeat in the boy's eyes. He would never capture Lugia. His best Pokemon were gone, he had little strength left. In my heart I almost felt pity for the creature, so weak it had to use others as its defence. His Lapras looked tired from staying afloat in the storm, and would probably not make it as far as the islands I could just make out in the distance.  
  
I sighed and picked the boy and his Pokemon up with a wing. I allowed them to scramble onto my back and for the boy to return the Lapras to its Pokeball. Why was I doing this? I asked myself, and then decided it was because I wasn't a cold-blooded murderer.  
  
I carried the boy as far as the nearest human-inhabited island, and almost smiled as the residents stood and watched with a mixture of wonder and horror. I dropped the boy onto the island, the returned to the ocean, where the storm was calming.  
  
With one last look at the world above sea, I dived back into the ocean, and into my cave again. I closed my eyes and fell back into deep sleep, where I would remain until the next summons. 


End file.
